The Fantasy
by Flowerlady
Summary: LotF...Possible missing scene? LOL...Jaina, fed up with watching the Boys always exercising half naked in front of her, gives them some pay back and lets them in on her little fantasy....Jag x Jaina x Zekk


**Title: **The Fantasy  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Rating:** NC-17

**Timeframe: **LotF, post _Inferno_, No real spoilers…  
**Genre:** Romance, PWP  
**Disclaimer:** Star Wars isn't mine. But I wish I were Jaina sometimes...--snicker--  
**Summary:** Jaina, fed up with watching the Boys always exercising half naked in front of her, gives them some pay back and lets them in on her little fantasy.

_**The Fantasy**_

The Mid-Level of Coruscant had always been rough and the new security that GAG was placing on the city didn't seem to do much about it. Jag moved with silent purpose through the darkened pleasure den. The exotic music was playing loud in the direction of the stage but he didn't look up to watch the dancing strippers. He was upset. Alema had somehow got away from them again. He had been scouting other bars and was to meet his partners here. The three of them had snuck onto the planet under the noses of GAG and Jacen Solo not a week ago as they followed their query Alema Rar.

They had gotten some promising intelligence that she had been seen in this area, going from bar to bar searching out important political leaders, who came to these lower levels looking for certain _entertainment_. Once she found them, she'd assassinate them. It was no small coincidence that all of them were opponents of Jacen Solo and had recently spoken out against his actions at Kashyyyk.

Finally, Jag spotted the other male in their trio of hunters. He was sitting a table near a dim corner but had clear vision of the stage. Zekk was dressed rather dashingly just as he himself was in tight black pants and a white Hapan styled shirt. The only difference was that Zekk's long black hair was tied back with a thong of black leather. Jaina had insisted that they dress like this for tonight's hunt. Sometimes Jag got the impression that she really liked the attention she got from the men and that she enjoyed encouraging it, despite all of her nay saying and demanding that the two of them stop their advances.

Taking a deep breath, Jag moved to sit down across from the handsome Jedi and glanced around to see that no one was really close enough to hear them before meeting Zekk's green eyes. "Any thing?" Jag asked quietly and reached for the holomenu.

Zekk glanced at him briefly but quickly turned his attention back to the stage in front, which was behind Jag, "No. I think the trail is dead. She probably got a whiff that we were here."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think she's flown the coop as well," Jag said disgustedly as he finished punching in his drink order. Once done, he glanced around the bar at a few of the attractive females of various species who were serving drinks and food. They were all scantily dressed and as the brown-haired, blue-eyed, seductively smiling female served his drink, he realized that it had been too long since he had had a woman. Dismissing her with a half smile and a thank-you, Jag said again to Zekk, "Where's Jaina? I don't see her among the servers."

Zekk glanced again at him and smirked as he nodded toward the stage at the front of the room, "Take a look."

Jag looked over his shoulder to the front of the bar room and immediately his mouth fell open.

There she was on the stage, clad only in a g-string bikini of shimmering silver and a bra that really only covered her nipples and not much else and extremely high heeled shoes. She was moving in the most provocative dance imaginable while she used a long dancing pole to do the erotic moves.

Jag instantly was hard. _Stang, I really need a woman._ Actually, what he really wanted was the woman on the stage.

Zekk's chuckle drew his attention, at least briefly, back to him. "Kriff, Fel. Shut your mouth. Something may fly in."

Jag snapped his jaw firmly and hissed, "What in the name of the galaxy is she doing up there? It was bad enough when she was pretending to be a waitress."

Zekk's attention had been drawn back to the stage not long after he drew Jag's away. Still amused by Jag's shock, he shrugged and replied matter-of-factly, "She decided that since the trail seems to be dead she'd give us a show for once."

"What!!?"

Zekk leaned over the table and raised his bottle of lum, smirking he said, "As she put it—'pay back is hell'." Then he put the green bottle to his lips and drained it.

Not taking his eyes off the woman, who literally was of his dreams, Jag moved to sit next to the other man who considered her the same to him. Finally, Jag glanced at Zekk and asked, "What does she mean by that?"

Zekk laughed and then groaned, "Oh for Force sake…" Jag instantly looked up to see Jaina seductively gazing at them upside down as she arched her back as far as her limber body could go, one of her legs was extended along the pole as she held on to the pole just above her crutch. There were several moans and groans of lust around them from the other male beings who were watching the show. "Kriff, does she know what she's doing to me," Zekk moaned and Jag noticed that his hand moved under the tablecloth. "If she doesn't stop I'm going to explode."

Jag swallowed hard as he watched Jaina do some other highly suggestive moves, his own groin responding painfully to her gyrating. "How—how long as she been up there? And you didn't answer my first question."

Zekk didn't take his eyes from her but then neither did Jag, "This is her second set. And to answer your first, apparently we have a similar affect on her when we workout with only our shorts on."

Now Jag did look back at him and Zekk smirked, "It seems this morning was the last straw."

Jag stared at him for a moment, but the nearly naked woman on stage was too inviting and he returned his gaze to her. That morning they had done their usual work out, both of them trying to out do the other as Jaina watched. They both were working out in only workout shorts, each of them showing off every bit as much skin as Jaina was now.

Jag's mouth suddenly went dry at that implication; he lifted his brandy and drained the glass. He then tapped the button on the table that immediately brought the waitress to their table but until she arrived Jag's eyes were glued to the petite brunette on the stage. The same tall, dark haired, blue-eyed waitress that brought the first drink poured Jag a new drink and said sweetly, "She's quite good, isn't she. She told the boss that she had some friends she wanted to impress and surprisingly Boss left her go up there. She could easily become a house favorite."

Jag looked away from Jaina, who was now gyrating her body as she ran her hands through her long curly hair, and glared at the waitress as he removed the bottle from her hands and set it in the middle of the table. He would need more than just one or two drinks tonight. "I assure you this is a one-time show."

She grinned and said as she looked up at Jaina, who was watching them closely, "That's a shame, with a body like hers she could really make some money." She then smiled at Jag and Zekk, "So you are her two her friends she wanted to impress? She wanted me to give you both a message."

"What's that?" Zekk inquired impatiently.

"She told me to pass this on to you." She held out a keycard and Zekk took it. Before he could ask what it was, she explained, "That will open door 240-16. She also gave me this to give to you."

Jag took the folded piece of flimsy, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. But, boys, if she can't take care of ya, come see me. The more the merrier," she winked at them as she left to go on to the next customer.

Jag opened the flimsy and squinted to read in the dim light the graceful writing that he instantly recognized as Jaina's.

"What's she say?" Zekk was obviously annoyed that Jag seemed content to horde the note to himself.

Jag looked up from it and raised an eyebrow with an expression of extreme interest and handed the note over to the Jedi. Zekk gave him a questioning look and took the note. Before he could read the note though, the music stopped and the men watched Jaina wink at them over her shoulder as she sashayed off the stage, giving them both a good look of her perfect backside.

Finally, Zekk swallowed hard and read the note:

_Boys: Ever wonder what my fantasy is? Meet me at the room the key belongs to and I'll show you—both at the same time.—J_

Zekk looked up and stared at Jag, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Jag lifted the brandy bottle and took a long draw. Then he set it down and shrugged, "I think so." The men stared at each other for a little while longer then Jag added, "Well, can you share her?"

"Can you?" Zekk reached for the brandy bottle and Jag handed it over.

After Zekk took a drink, Jag reached for it again and drank. He sat the bottle down and looked around; finally, he turned back to Zekk and said, "I'm willing to for her."

Zekk took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I am too, I guess."

Jag took another drink, draining the bottle. After sitting it on the table and hitting the waitress button again, he hesitantly asked, "Have you ever been—you know?"

Zekk snickered, "You mean involved in a threesome?"

"Yeah."

Zekk shook his head, confident that neither had Jag or he wouldn't have asked. "No. But I'm not afraid to do this with her and you."

Jag instantly sat back and glared at Zekk, "I know you—emmm—shared Jaina's feelings for me during the Swarm War, but I'm not gay."

Zekk laughed, "Neither am I. Trust me, Jag, that was as weird for me as it was for you. But what I meant is that I'm willing to do this just to see what happens. Hell, I think it may be fun to see just how she handles us both at the same time and just what she fantasizes about." The waitress came back and Zekk asked for the check. She pouted as he paid for their drinks and stood up. Clapping the shorter man on the shoulder he said, "C'mon, the goddess awaits."

"Ahh, thanks for the drinks."

Zekk shrugged, "Just remember that you owe me."

Jag nodded and grinned, "You know, I've seen some holos when I was younger and often wondered what it would be like to be with two others at the same time. But I'll admit it wasn't me and another man with the same woman, but rather two women with me."

"I can relate. I had this fantasy for awhile of me with Jaina and Anja Gallandro." As they approached the lift near the back of the pleasure den, Zekk asked, "So, who were the lucky girls in your fantasy?"

They entered the lift and Jag hit the button for the 240th floor and then shrugged, "Jaina and Shawnkyr Nuruodo."

"That Chiss fighter pilot that fought with you during the war? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She's pretty enough but a bit too stiff for my liking. But I had always got the impression that she was jealous of you and Jaina. In a way I related to her."

"Yeah, that's Kryn," then Jag smiled lopsidedly at the memory of his oldest friend among his one-time adopted people, "She actually was my first sexual encounter when I was sixteen and I thought I was totally in love with her until I met Jaina. And though she never would admit it, I think she felt the same for me. But it would be impossible for us to have a future together even if Jaina hadn't ever come into the holo. Such things aren't acceptable to the Chiss. Kryn and I would have sacrificed our careers if we had ever let our feelings become more than friendship," despite the excitement building in him, Jag couldn't help the bitterness that he felt.

They rode the lift the rest of the way in silence. Finally, the car stopped and the door opened. Both men looked at each other and then smiled. Jag held out his hand and Zekk took it to shake. "You know after tonight everything will change."

Zekk nodded, "I know. I also know that she will still have to make a choice and, like it or not, one of us will have to step aside."

Jag didn't say anything to that but moved out of the lift and started down the hall; Zekk fell into step beside him. They came to the appointed door and Zekk glanced at Jag, Jag nodded and the Jedi swiped the card in the reader. There was a ping and the door immediately slid open.

The room wasn't large but the mirrors on the walls and ceilings made it seem bigger than it was. The only piece of furniture was a large bed that took up most of the space in the room. But the men's attention wasn't on the room but the woman lying in the center of the bed on top of the deep red satin sheets and leaning on the large pile of pillows behind her. She was still wearing the dancing costume and smiled wantonly at them.

"Hello, boys. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come," she purred and instantly the two men were reminded just how much they wanted her.

"Hi," Jag said and moved into the room, but he didn't take his eyes from her. "Nice show. I don't think I've ever seen you dance like that."

She snickered, "You've never asked."

Jag chuckled, "True, but if I'd known you could move like that I sure as hell would have."

Zekk looked at them and tried not to let the annoyance of their past love affair wheedle its way into his mind. He after all, had his own memories; some of them were even rather recent. But the one he would always treasure till the day he died was that Jaina had given him something Jag would never have—her virginity.

Swallowing, Zekk moved to the side of the bed and said, "So, how long have you been planning this?"

"Emmm…for about two days, but Zekk, no need for jealously tonight. Tonight we're going to let it all go." Then she looked from him back to Jag and raised an eyebrow, "Though you both look very hot, you're way over dressed."

The men looked at each other for a moment and then back at Jaina as they reached for the buttons of the nearly identical shirts. Within moments both shirts were on the floor forgotten. Jaina took her time admiring the two men who had been torturing her with their ritual morning workouts. She licked her lips approvingly and said, "You know, all that working out has only made you two even better looking than before. If that was possible."

Jag grinned and said, "That, Goddess, was the plan."

She questioningly looked at her former lover, "Now that's something I haven't been called in a long time."

Zekk, who didn't stop with his shirt and had just finished removing his boots, stood up and began to unfasten his pants. Jag, noticing that Zekk was all but undressed, hurriedly caught up with the Jedi. As Zekk poised to push his pants over his hips, he smiled lopsidedly and said, "Ahhh…but a Goddess you are and we are mere mortals here to pleasure you until morning." Zekk pinned her with a lustful gaze as he pushed the pants down over his hips and kicked them off.

Jaina then let her eyes slowly move down his sinewy, but well defined body, enjoying every centimeter. Then she left her gaze settle on that most male part of him and an involuntary sigh escaped her red lips. Smiling, she pulled her eyes back to his and Zekk grinned with satisfaction, he knew that he wasn't lacking anything when it came to that part of him. She nodded and sighed, "Nice."

Then she turned her attention to Jag who was intently watching her. As soon as she met his eyes, he pushed his pants off his narrow hips and she drank him in just as she had Zekk. "Awesome."

She didn't consciously mean to compare them and she had never done so before, but with them standing on either side of her, it just seemed natural. Jag was more muscular than Zekk, but he wasn't as tall. Where Zekk's bare chest and abdomen were flat with only the slightest definition of his muscles below the skin, Jag's were very well defined. He had a killer six-pack that Jaina had always admired and truth be told he only was looking better now after the past few months of the two men trying to out exercise each other. Of course, all that physical training didn't hurt Zekk none either. Then came the most obvious comparison. They knew what she was doing and though it bothered both men to be so openly compared, they let her do it. In truth, they were steeling glances at each other's goods as well, curiosity overcoming any sense of wrongness or gayness they may have felt. Zekk was slightly longer than Jag but Jag had more girth.

Jaina finally moaned and she came up on her hunches and said huskily, "I think you two should come here and show the Goddess that you know how to use those weapons of yours."

The men grinned and climbed on the bed covered with satin sheets. Jag got to Jaina first and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss that left both of them completely breathless. Zekk moved in and placed soft butterfly kisses on her shoulder while Jag and she kissed. They both moaned and broke for air. Zekk left her catch her breath and he then claimed her slightly swollen lips, deeply kissing her as he laid her down on to the pillows again. She groaned and arched her back as Zekk explored her mouth and Jag suckled on the spot below her left ear that he knew drove her crazy. All the while, his hands caressed up her flat tummy to her left breast. Zekk was already caressing the right.

She broke Zekk's kiss with a gulping gasp and arched her back, moaning loudly, "Oh, Force!"

Jag glanced at Zekk who smirked back at him. "It seems the Goddess likes what we're doing."

"Kriff, yes! Sweet Force, how I've missed you both," she groaned and opened her eyes and looked from one black-haired, green-eyed man to the other.

Jag smiled and leaned over and kissed her quickly and said softly, "I've missed you too."

Zekk, wanting to free her breasts, unclasped the decorative clasp in the valley of them and she let him remove the barely existent shimming slivery bra. He growled and took both of the mounds in his hands, caressing them until the rosy buds were hard points.

Jag watched him for a moment and smirked, "So, Zekk, you're a breast man?"

Zekk raised a brow and mischievously said, "Now you know why I could never be gay."

"Oh," Jaina groaned and snickered. "Trust me, boys, neither one of you are gay. And despite this little fantasy of mine, neither of you better ever start acting like it either."

Zekk flicked her pebbled nipple with his fingers and she yipped, "No need to worry about that, Goddess." Then he lowered his mouth and devoured the stinging nipple. She buried her fingers into his hair and pulled the thong loose, freeing his long, thick black hair.

Jag continued to suckle the spot behind her ear, while his hand caressed the inside of her thigh as Zekk focused on her breasts. When he moved to suckle the one on Jag's side, Jag moved to position himself between her legs. Her eyes were ablaze with lust and passion as he met them. Zekk looked over at him and smiled his approval; though, Jag hardly required it from him. He lifted one of Jaina's long slender legs and kissed the inside of her ankle, another sensitive spot he had long ago discovered. He continued to worship her leg, slowly nipping and kissing his way up to her hip; then he moved to the other one. Her breathing was ragged and he suspected it had as much to do with Zekk's ministrations of her breasts as it was his own of her legs, which surprisingly didn't bother him. The look of utter rapture on Jaina's face was enough to make him realize how much she was enjoying this and that's what really mattered. This was her fantasy after all.

When he got to the top of her other leg he removed her g-string and his heart raced as he looked upon her. She had removed her pubic hair due to the scant triangle of silver fabric she had been wearing not covering much. Jag hissed and shivered in anticipation. His fingers separated the pink folds and she moaned at his touch. She was dripping with inviting womanly nectar and Jag couldn't help himself; he leaned down and let his tongue glide over the swollen nub to become buried deep inside her sweetness. He had forgotten how damn good she tasted and he drank his fill.

She cried out his name and her hands, which were tangled in Zekk's hair, tightened into fists. He looked at his partner in the pursuit of pleasuring the goddess and amazingly the sight of Jag licking and sucking Jaina into a frenzy was very erotic. "Oh, that's hot," he growled and stroked himself. He ached for release himself, but the goddess came first.

"Oh, kriff, I'm gonna come," she breathed and began to thrash and pant as she arched her back and closed her eyes. Zekk returned his attention to her breasts he suckled one and fingered the nipple of the other. Below Jag added two fingers deep into her center and stroked at the tiny bundle of nerves in her inner core while he flicked her nub with his hot, wet, velvety tongue. Then when her panting became ragged and her moaning gathering in loudness, he pulled the swollen nub of nerves into his mouth and sucked hard as he stroked the sweet spot with in her. Jaina screamed and wailed as her whole world exploded. Her body bucked against Jag's mouth and fingers and she withered in complete abandon.

"Jaina?" Zekk asked as she stopped thrashing and screaming. "I don't believe it! She's fainted."

Jag moved to lie beside her and looked across her at the other man, "She's okay?"

"Yeah," Zekk lovingly smoothed her tangled hair back off her damp forehead. "I've heard of that happening but never had I seen it. She's out cold though. Kriff, Jag, I'm really jealous now."

Jag actually blushed slightly, "I've been told I'm good at that, but I've never had a woman faint on me either. I think it was the combined assault."

Zekk chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "She'll wake up soon. But let her rest for a moment. She'll need it."

Jag watched her for a moment and then said, "How are we…emmm…going to do this? I mean, one of us could fuck her and then the other. She also has always given a mind numbing blow job, but I know I want inside her."

"Me too. But you're right about the blow job. Keep that in mind for later."

Jag smiled and nodded, then he said, "Okay, so we'll do one then the other. Who goes first?"

Zekk shook his head and said, "I say we do it at the same time." At Jag's puzzled expression, Zekk asked thoughtfully as he continued to pet her hair. "Have you ever done anal with her?"

Jag at first was taken aback by his blunt question. But then after what they had just done to the woman he was certain they both loved, what else did they have left but bluntness? "Yeah, a few times. You?"

"Same." He pinned Jag with a penetrating gaze and went on, "I think I know how we can do this together, if you're willing?"

Jag had some idea if he was suggesting and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds intriguing. So, what are the mechanics of this? I see what you're targeting, but I what to make sure."

Zekk grinned, "You on the bottom, Jaina in the middle and me behind her. But we will need…" He looked around and then saw the open refresher door. He smiled broadly and kissed Jaina on the lips before moving from the bed to go into the 'fresher. A moment later he returned with tube of lubricant in hand and reading from the label, "Guaranteed to increase one's sexual experience regardless of gender or orientation. Water soluble and edible. Oh, but if you're a Sullustan then there is a chance of allergic reaction and if you are an Ewok it will increase fertility."

Jag blinked and shook his head as Zekk climbed back on the bed holding out the tube, chuckling Jag inquired, "How the Sith did you know that was in there? And don't you tell me because you're a Jedi."

Zekk smugly grinned, "It's a pleasure den. I only figured there would be some lube somewhere and since there isn't any nightstands or cabinets out here…"

"Okay, I get it."

"Oh, condoms are in there too, if you're concerned about anything."

"I'm assuming she's still on contraceptives, isn't she? You've been with her last."

Despite Jag's straightforwardness, there wasn't any jealousy in the question, "Yeah, as far as I know she still is. We were pretty actively involved until…emmm…you showed back up."

"Sorry about that," Jag said as Jaina moaned. He smiled and said, "Unless she stops me I think I'm fine too."

Zekk laughed, "So trusting?"

Jag glanced up at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean you're pretty trusting that I haven't given her anything."

Jaina moaned again and Jag feathered his fingers against her shoulder, "Okay, how many women have you been with in the past twelve years?"

Zekk shrugged, "Only one."

"That's what I figured. For the record, I've only been with three other women since we broke up and I know they are all healthy and I haven't been with anyone for over two years. So, I'm completely confident that I'm fine as well." Jag pinned Zekk with an intense gaze that held nothing but complete understanding.

Finally, Jaina opened her eyes to find both of her men lying on either side of her staring at each other. That's when she realized she must have blacked out. Her coming to broke the intense moment between the men and Jag chuckled as he kissed her ear and whispered, though loud enough for Zekk to hear, "You've always told me I'm good but that was a first."

"What happened?" she said groggily and looked from Jag to Zekk.

The Jedi smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "You fainted."

"I—I fainted? I know that was amazing, but I—_fainted_?"

"Yeah, you did, Goddess," Jag grinned and also kissed her gently. "You've been sleeping for about ten minutes."

"But you both haven't…?" she looked from one handsome face to the other.

"We were waiting on the Goddess to wake up," Jag smiled and said as he found the spot behind her ear and began to gently suckle. His hand was busy caressing her taut skin of her belly, stoking her desire again.

Zekk began sucking on her earlobe while his fingers moved down to gently caress the inside of her thigh, causing her to moan and shudder as she grasped at both men's hair. Then Zekk whispered in her ear, again loud enough for the other man's benefit, "Goddess, do you trust us?"

Both men pulled away enough to allow her to meet their green eyes, Jag's turquoise and Zekk's emerald. She studied them for a moment then nodded, "Of course, I trust you. I trust you both with my life."

Jag smiled and feathered his hand over her chocolate tresses, "We just had to make sure." Then he explained what he and Zekk wanted of her.

Jaina was more than excited to please her men. Jag laid on his back while Zekk stayed back and watched as he used the lubricant to lather himself up. Jaina straddled the pilot and rubbed herself against Jag's throbbing length. He threw his head back and hissed, "Oh, Jaya…"

She kissed him deeply and met his eyes as she finally shifted and allowed him to slide into her. They both moaned and she instantly began to move, but Jag's strong hands on her hips held her still. Zekk moved behind her and whispered as he's hands encircled her to cup and caress her breasts; his jutting member rubbing against the crack of her ass, "Not so fast, Goddess. Let's not torture Jag more than necessary."

She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned wickedly at him before kissing him fully on the mouth, taking his breath away. She leaned over Jag and forced herself to remain still in spite of the aching need Jag's hard, thick cock inside her caused. She began to suckle on Jag's neck enjoying the salty taste of him. Zekk continued to kneel behind her, straddling Jag's legs. He spread her crack and found the tight rosy pucker. He leaned down and kissed her hip as he squeezed a liberal amount of the lube onto his fingers and then eased a finger into her opening. She moaned against Jag's neck as she enjoyed the amazing sensation of having both openings stretched. She tried to move again and Jag groaned as if being tortured, rather than in pleasure.

Zekk looked around Jaina's smooth back and smirked, "You okay down there, Jag?"

Jag took a deep breath and croaked, "Yeah." Though he really was wishing Zekk would hurry up. He was in agony by not being able to finally move within her. She was tight and hot and he just wanted her so badly, but it was important for him to remain still as Zekk readied Jaina for his entry, which may be uncomfortable for her as it was even with her being properly prepared.

"Just checking," Zekk said and then kissed Jaina's hip again. She gasped as he placed a second finger in her, "How you doin', Goddess?"

Jaina looked over her shoulder at him and gasped, "Just kriffin' enter me already."

Zekk chuckled and pulled his hand away, "My pleasure, Goddess." Then he positioned himself and slowly pushed into her.

She squealed in a mix of pain and pleasure as he slowly filled her. She had never felt such an amazing sensation in her life, such delightful fullness. Her bald womanly folds moved against Jag's pubic bone and hair in the most tantalizing way as they began to move. However the rhythm was awkward and Jag pulled completely out of her twice. But soon, they discovered a rocking motion that worked and before long the three of them were moaning and panting as they were lifted up on the wings of utter mind blowing bliss.

Jaina's orgasm came crashing down on her and she screamed Jag's name, but as the sensation of Zekk's pounding member in her ass intensified the ecstasy she gasped his name as well.

"Oh, fuck, I can't hold any longer! You're too damn tight," Zekk growled and grabbed her hips pulling her against him as he plunged to the hilt into her, "Jaya…!" he screamed as he exploded within her. He waited until the last of the quivering subsided and then he rolled away from her breathing heavy.

Jag not yet satisfied but close, flipped her over onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her nails bit into his muscular arms. He thrust as fast as he could a half dozen times and he too growled her name low in his chest and threw back his head as the coil building within him snapped. He buried himself completely within her and filled her with his essence as her still quivering muscles milked him dry.

He fell to the right of her and pulled her close to kiss her as they caught their breath. Jag let her go and she rolled over onto her back between her lovers. Zekk, who had recovered from his orgasm, but was still breathing hard, leaned over her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Finally, breaking it he laid down on the other side of her. Jag turned to face her and put his hand over her belly. Zekk reached out and used the Force to call the edge of the deep burgundy velvet comforter to his hand and pulled it over them. Then he too turned toward her and placed an arm protectively over her chest. She sighed contentedly as sleep threatened to take them all. Jag nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear something for her to hear only. What he didn't realize was that Zekk was doing the same thing.

At the same time and so quietly it could have been a thought, Jaina heard in both ears, "I love you, Goddess."

Her fantasy had become real and she didn't care about the implications for tomorrow. She let a smile touch her lips and she managed to whisper as slumber closed in on her, "I love you too."

fin

-------------------------

Comments welcome, but be nice... that was my first ever threesome. But this idea of Jag/Jaina/Zekk finally getting it out of their systems has been bothering me since _Exile_. : P


End file.
